The Hanging Tree- the 76th annual Hunger Games SYOC
by Zutarashipper
Summary: The rebellion failed leaving Panam permanently scared. As punishment the hunger games have become worse than ever. Now that there are 13 districts and the amount of tributes from each district has been doubled. Also the age has been altered so now 5-25 year olds are now at stake. May the odds be ever in your favor, and let the 76th hunger games begin. PM me your tributes only. syoc
1. Chapter 1

**This is what I think would have happened if the rebellion had failed. Disclaimer I do not own thg, Suzanne Collins does, now on with the story.**

* * *

President Snow walked outside on to his balcony. The entire world was watching his every move. Thousands of people stood outside in what was left of the Capitol, a place once filled with beauty and grace, reduced to rubble in the fighting that was now called the second rebellion, but just like the first one, it had failed. The rebels had gotten very close to winning, too close. Punishment was necessary. President snow began his speech.

" As most everyone knows their was yet another failed rebellion in this country. We lost a lot in the destruction of this grand nation. Punishment is to be carried out. District twelve will be rebuilt. Each district must deliver twice as much goods to the capitol monthly, District 13 is now included. As such district 13 will also be included in the hunger games from now on. More peacekeepers will be put in Every district. Not following a law will result in immediate death, because of this, the leaders of the last rebellion are sentenced to death by hanging. As well as the rest of the remaining victors. The hunger games will be worse than ever the ages are changed from 5-25 years of age and their will be 4 tributes from each district. May the odds be ever in your favor and let the golden age of the capitol begin."

President snow walked back into his house. The entire country was in shock as hundreds of mothers burst into tears a. Hundreds of fathers were in outrage, and hundreds of children were in danger. Let the 76 annual hunger games begin

* * *

**Syoc form ( please send me your character through pm unless you don't have an account, then make one, its fun!)**

Name

Age

Gender

District

Appearance

Family

Friends

Personality

Mental/physical disabilities

Race

Height

Weight

Likes

Dislikes

Traits

Habits

Pet Peeves

Opinion on the games

Occupation

Volunteer or reaped

Training score

Strengths

Weaknesses

Best weapon

Worst weapon

Career

Alliance

Romance

Training score

How do they impress the game makers

Strategy

Blood bath tribute? ( they don't have to be as detailed and you can send multiple in)

Prefered death( if they die)

**If you want you can send multiple characters in. I need 52 tributes, please send in as many as you want. You will get sponsor points later in the games for sending bloodbath tributes or more than one normal tribute. Please make the description detailed. Also if you want you can send in charters we know like the Hawthornes or rues siblings. You don't have to but its a suggestion. You must send in the tributes by PM but I still like reviews. ****Please follow, favorite, review and send in tributes. See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

Odyssey was busy working on the designs for the arena when Snow walked in. Though she was confident in her work, she was nervous it wasn't enough for the president. Let's just say the last few head gamemakers didn't have a very... pleasant ending. When President Snow came into the light I could see dark red blood smeared across his pure white tux. He wiped the blood off his hands and smiled in a sinister way, and Odyssey could guess why. The rebels had been executed today.

" How are the designs coming along? We need them soon to start building the arena." Snow peered at the hologram I was working on." Well, I decided to start with what was originally planned for but I made a few agustments considering the recent circumstances. " Odyssey showed Snow through the intricate maze that was her arena. Sure other gamemakers had made good arenas but none was quite like hers. Most of them didn't have the same attention to detail or the same finesse she had. One thing was for certain, this would be a rememberable hunger games.

* * *

**Sorry its so short, I just wanted to get another chapter out. I need more tributes for this game, I have a whole lot of spots to fill. You can submit multiple characters and they can be exicting charecters from the book, for example Rory Hawthorne. Submitting tributes will gain you sponsor points. Please follow, favorite, review and submit. See ya later bye**

Syoc form

Name

Age

Gender

District

Appearance

Family

Friends

Personality

Mental/physical disabilities

Race

Height

Weight

Likes

Dislikes

Traits

Habits

Pet Peeves

Opinion on the games

Occupation

Volunteer or reaped

Training score

Strengths

Weaknesses

Best weapon

Worst weapon

Career

Alliance

Romance

Training score

How do they impress the game makers

Strategy

Blood bath tribute? ( they don't have to be as detailed and you can send multiple in)

Prefered death( if they die)


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter will be introduce you to some of the tributes I have so far, in the story it is still a couple months away from the games but I wanted you to meet a couple of them. Not all the tributes will have a POV in this one just so you know. I'll do a couple chapters like this.**

* * *

_Zara POV district 1 ( Zara's POV's are always journal entries)_

_To whom it may concern, or in other words, me,_

Today was a nice day at the park. Libby had a blast on the swings. My daughters laugh is so adorable, if only she could hear it herself. Yes, my little Libby is deaf but that doesn't stop her from getting into trouble. I wonder if all 18 month olds are this rambunctious. She threw another big tantrum today. I wish I could understand what she wanted.

The hunger games this year are going to be interesting with the new rule and all, not that I'm going to watch then if I can avoid it. It makes me sick just thinking about the games. Its cruel punishment to make us watch people kill one another for entertainment. Especially with what happens last year, these games will be horrific. Thank goodness Libby is too young to be in the games. I can't imagine hearing the name _Olivia Jane Everwood _called out from on stage. I never wanted to let my little Libby go. However, both my girlfriend Bethany and I are eligible to get reaped again, and with the rule change we could both go as the female tributes. Yes I have a girlfriend, some people hate us for it, in fact my parents disowned me when I told them but Bethie has been there for me through everything, including the drama with Libby's father but I don't like to dwell on things that happens with him. Let's just say after he got me pregnant and I had Libby I swore off men and began dating Bethany 6 months afterwards.

My brother Paul came over today. Despite the rest of my family's wishes he comes over and helps me a lot. He even came with us to the park. Ahh the park, in other words the best place in all of district 1. Thats where we go whenever we can. Almost everyday when I get off work at the children's home, Bethany, Libby and I are at the park. Well its getting late and I should get to bed.

\- Zara

* * *

Talise POV district 4

School today sucked. We got a pop quiz on a subject I didn't know well. I mean, who needs to know math in district 4. When we grow up enough we fish for the stupid Capitol, well there are the merchants but there are less of them with the new rule that we have to provide double amount needed than we did before more and more people are forced to fish and find pearls.

After I got off work on the SS Trident's Peer, I went and hung out with my friends Sea Glass, Beth Ann, Gem, Crystal, and Len. We're all super close friends and are in the same year at school. Most of us are 17 but Gem is 16. We've been friends for a long time and I stay with them most of the time. Its not that my siblings don't take care of me, they do, but its not the same as having parents there. Yeah, my parents were made avoxes when I was a baby for protesting the hunger games. I was left with my brother Ferone and my sister Denise. They were very protective of me when I was little but now they have so much other things to deal with that they let me do pretty much whatever I want.

" What do you think of the games this year?" Sea Glass asked us. She has been very paranoid about the games this year what with the new rules.

"I think we're safe, and if one of us gets reaped I'm sure someone will volunteer, someone always volunteers." I said and my friends nodded in agreement. I was known as the sunshine person in my group of friends. I was always happy and made others happy.

The games don't really scare me. I don't hate them. I certainly don't love them. When watching them I just pretend that they are all actors, running through a script. I pretend that I don't remember sitting next to the girl in biology that never came back, or the cute guy that disappeared. Well that's depressing for me, let's talk about something happier, did you see...

* * *

_Poppy POV district 11_

I hate the games. I hate district 11. I hate the Capitol. But most of all I hate the games. Why would a 10 year hate so much you may ask. Well maybe because her older sister died in the games and was never coming back, maybe its because once the rebellion began my family was tortured for information. Maybe because I shouldn't be in the reaping this year along with my 5 year old sister, 8 year old brother. Or maybe its because all the new rules that were in forced. Or it could be watching my dead sisters ally be murdered on screen after she gave us money and hope. Have you guessed it yet? Yeah, my sister was Rue. She was the best big sister ever, now I had to be the oldest. every time my parents see me they look like they're about to cry because I look just like her. The revolution was suppose to work. I shouldn't have to worry about my 5 little siblings going into the hunger games by age 5. Kids that young don't know what the games really are, they just know they're bad because we tell them they're bad. I wish we didn't have to deal with these stupid games or this stupid life. Snow has taken so much from me. My sister, my freedom, even will to keep going. People wonder why I'm so mature for my age but they don't know what I've gone through. If I ever get the chance, I will kill Snow.

* * *

**So I hope you liked that chapter, there will be more pics next chapter. Please submit more tributes, I have 1/4 the amount I need, BTW district 4 is full so check on my profile to see what's open. Please PM me the tributes if you can. Submitting tributes will get you sponsor points whether they are used or not. Thanks again. Please follow, favorite, review and submit. See ya later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Denari's POV **_**district 4**_

_Beep, beep, beep_

There's a crash as my alarm clock shattered. Well, it wasn't the best clock ever, it was pretty cheap actually. You know, mornings would be a lot better if we could wake up when we wanted to and we didn't have to go to school. Unfortunately mornings won't wait for anyone so I got up.

I put on a navy blue v-necked shirt and some gray sweats, its not like I was trying to impress anyone today. I was going to go out with my best friend Rivir and we're going to the beach. I grabbed my swim bag and started walking out of my house.

"Love you mom, see ya later." I called out but my mom stopped me before I could get out of the house.

"Denari, could you take Melinda with you, she seems upset and I think she needs the sun."

I let out a sigh, its not that I didn't _not_ like my sister, but I was just looking forward to hanging out with Rivir alone. No girls.

"Fine," I said then called out, " Melinda, come on we're going to the beach."

My sister walked out of her room stuffing her swimsuit in her beach bag and walked right by me. Though we could pass of as twins with our looks she acts nothing like me. We're a year apart with her being 17 and me being 18 but people do ask us all the time if we're twins. We have the same black hair, tan skin. We both even have a turquoise trident tattoo in the same place, on our right collarbone, but that's a family tradition.

When I met up with Rivir he was already flirting with every girl in sight. He had his shirt off and was telling the girls a story. He's the same build as me but he has blond hair and he isn't quite as tan as I am.

"Denari, my man! What's up?"

He doesn't normally act so much like a jock but he was trying to impress the ladies. My sister rolled her eyes and she walked off.

"See you later girls," he said in a "sexy" voice then walked over to me." We have to talk."

We walked by the shore and I had changed into my ice blue swim trunks that matches my eyes. Rivir explained to me how he wants us to volunteer for the hunger games together this year so we could go in the same year. I had always planned on volunteering and before the rule change this would have been my last year, however I knew Rivir really wanted to go so I was going to let him go but this year we could both go.

It took me about one minute to come up with my answer.

"Yes, let's do this."

**(PS that was extra long because it was introducing 2 tributes, not because I am biased toward any tribute)**

* * *

**Meredith POV **_**district 7**_

_Can't the bell just ring, I have to talk to Taylor, _I think but I know it will ring in exactly 2 minutes and 53 seconds. As you can tell, I hate this class. Who cares about history, its the same thing every year. I wish we could learn about something other than the capitol and the rebellions. Its like everyone's afraid we'll start a new one. Can't we learn about what happened before Panam was formed, don't we have any history about "North America." I mean that's all I know. Before Panam it was called North America and I know that because of the treaty of treason they read every year. 5 more seconds, 3, 2, 1...

_Briiiiiiiiinnnnnngg_

I practically run out of the classroom to get to lunch. I always pack a home lunch so I don't have to fight the crowds trying to get in each line. I sit at my usual spot with my best friends Taylor and Ed. We automatically started talking about our conspiracy theories having to do with why the Capitol won't tell us anything, you know, normal 15 year olds conversations, until the hunger games was brought up.

"What do you think of the games this year?" asked Taylor in a very soft voice. Even with the noise you could never be sure who is listening, and what they may do to you.

"I think its just another ploy to get us all to hate each other, they can't have people getting along with each other, that might start another rebellion."

My friend laughed at this. I'm not usually funny around anyone but these two so they get a treat. The bell rang again signalling for us to go to our next class.

I walked home with Taylor and Ed and we continued to talk and laugh. When I walked in I was greeted by my 5 year old sister Olivia. She looked quite like me, we have the same fire red hair and freckles but her eyes are a slightly lighter than my hazel ones. My older brother Graham is at work right now but he looks like us just with dirty blond hair. It kills me that all three of us will be in the reapings, what if one of us is called. Dang it I'm hitting my nails again.

"Hey Olivia, do you want to play a game?"

* * *

**Talon's POV **_**district 12**_

Hi people, so I'm guessing everyone told you about themselves, and their day. Their friends and family, hahahahahahaha! I would be to if they weren't all dead. Yep the nice Capitol bombed us and my entire family died hahahahahahahaha! Why do I laugh so much? Hahahaha, well, because if I wasn't laughing I'd be crying so I just keep laughing hahahahahaha! Yea, the doctor in district 13 said I'm insane, but he's the one that looked crazy with a syringe sticking out of his eye hahahahaha ! I crack myself up. Ether I have something very wrong with me or something very right with me hahahahaha! Well I was once a nice sweet boy but now I have the strangest desire to kill everything I see. Its not revenge, I just hate everyone! Hahahahahahaha

Well you're probably wondering what my opinion is on the games, I love them and can't wait to be in them. Of course I'm volunteering, I get to kill as many people as I want and introduce some of the capitolites to my fire. It'll be as fun as watching a human run with their head cut off hahahahahaha, which won't be far from the truth! Hahahahahahaha!

Oh I just love the people from the Capitol. They killed all my family and friends and made me "insane." They even made this nice home for me where I'm locked in a white room all day and my food is fed to me through a little slot in the wall. I think they're scared of me. I did try working at the coal mines 'cause one of the lab coat guys said work might be good for me. The boss complained of too many workers ending up with pickaxes in their heads, I think that's what he said anyway. It was hard to understand him when he was choking on his own blood. Hahahahahahaha! Hey look, they gave me a plastic spoon with my meal, I can think of many ways to kill someone with this. If only I had some matches...

Hahahahahahaha hahahahahahaha hahahahahahaha!

* * *

**I'll stop here before talon figures out a way to jump through the screen and kill you. I hope you are liking this story**. **Also, I want more tributes that are older than 18 and younger than 12 because I only have one of each. Please submit more tributes and if you have any ideas for the story pm me. Please follow, favorite, review, and submit. See you guys later. Bye**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys so thanks for reading, I'd like to inform you of all of the rule changes, some that weren't quite mentioned before. Since all the victors died during or after the rebellion, which means no mentors, also, sponsoring will be different this year. I'm saying that the gamemakers, or you guys, control the flow of gifts toward any tribute. You are each responsible for the tributes you make. You can earn sponsor points in different ways to buy things so you might want to save them for something valuable or use them quickly with cheaper things, its up to you. If all your tributes die you can choose whether to use your points toward another tribute, or use your points to stir up some trouble, like I don't know, make a fire wall descend on the tributes or a new kind of mutt comes to plague them. Please send these things through review once the games begin. I'll count up the points and put them on my profile. **

**How to earn points**

_**Send in any tribute- 20 points**_

_**Leave a short and sweet review- 10 points**_

_**Leave a long meaningful review- 15 points**_

_**Detailed description for tribute- 20 points**_

_**Simple description for tribute- 15 points**_

_**Follow story- 10 points**_

_**Favorite story- 15 points**_

_**Answer questions I leave- 15 points**_

_**Suggestions- 10 points**_

**Hope you agree with this system and continue reading my story. This won't be a long chapter since its not introducing any new tributes, instead, the final propo from the rebels, created by snow himself. Remember this story is a high t rating.**

* * *

_The screen starts out black and you hear the voice of Katniss Everdeen_

_"_Are you, are you coming to the tree?"

The screen shows a line of all previous victors and rebels left living in front of the capitol building. A wooden structure has been put up and many nooses are tied to it.

"Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me."

Each rebel is led onto the structure one by one, placed in front of a noose. Katniss is in the very middle, wearing her mocking jay outfit, Peeta is on her right side, gale on her left. Next to them Annie, Johanna, Betee, Coin, Plutarch, Hamich, and about twenty others stand next to them.

"Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be."

Snow stood on the steps, covered in the blood of the rebels, he had tortured them before. You could see the slice marks on them. Even Katniss looked defeated as peacekeepers came and tied the nooses around each of their necks.

"If we met, at midnight,"

The dark sky echoed with 12 rings of loud bell, signaling midnight.

"In the hanging tree."

The wooden floor dropped and all of the rebels hung in front of the building, dead.

_The screen went black again and words appeared then burned out in a white fire._

The mockingjay is dead, the rebellion is over.

_The screen shows one last shot of a snow white rose petal, landing in a pool of blood_

* * *

**Believe it or not that was hard to write, I almost cried imagining it in my head. I do feel that it was necessary for the story though. Question of the chapter is on my profile but I'll put it on here to. So my friend and I are having a competition about who is the bigger fan girl. She thinks she is because she buys all of the merchandise and reads online articles about what happened in the comics and she's watched the movies. I say I am the bigger fan girl because I spend almost all of my time doing something related to a fandom. I watch every episode or read every book and fan fiction after fan fiction. I don't have merchandize because I can't afford it, I spend my money on the books. So the question is, who do you think is the bigger fan girl. There is no right or wrong answer and you get the points for answering whether you are on my side or hers. For tributes I mostly just need careers and bloodbath tributes, but I do need tributes. You can send in as many as you want, careers can be from other districts but they have to be "career material. Thanks for reading again. :) bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sable Everbrown **_**district 7 **__(PS the way he talks, some L's are spelled with w's)_

_Boom, bang, pow _

_We're all gonna die_

The little wooden toy said. I named him Kewd 'cause that's what mommy cawed daddy. Daddy is my favorite guy ever and I'm his, he said so. He's at work right now, that's what mommy said. Mommy said he works chopping trees. He's really old, like 25 or something. So is mommy but she says I can't tewl people that. The doors opening so daddy's home!

"Daddy!"

"How's my big boy?" He says and picks me up

"I'm good!"

Then mommy walked in. " I know you're excited Sable but now it bed time."

"But I'm not tired." I said. I really am not *yawn* tired. Then daddy started tickling me and ran to my room and put me in bed. I didn't want to sleep but soon I was in a dream.

_There was a big shiny horn near it were all kinds of objects. I was in daddy's arms and he was running away. There were other people running away too. There was also scary people. And some people were asleep, they looked like they were sleeping in fruit punch that daddy gets me sometimes. I don't know why but I was scarred. I also saw a little girl. She was cute but she looked scared too._

I woke up. I didn't like that dream. I wanted to sleep with mommy and daddy tonight. They're talking though.

"Keld, I'm nervous. We have so many names in, I thought we were safe but now..." Mommy sounded like she was crying, " Even sable is in it this year. With the rule change we could all go at the same time."

"Nothing will happen to us. We will not lose our family, I promise."

I decided to come in now.

"I'm just so- Sable, what are you doing babe?" Mommy asked.

"I had a nightmare, can I sleep with you?"

"Of course you can. " I crawled into bed and daddy turned off the lights.

* * *

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while and the size of this chapter is pathetic. I've been dealing with a lot of sh*t in my life and preparing for SAGE testing and ap testing and homework and suicidal friends, being suicidal. Its a lot to deal with. Any way I'm really sorry and I'll try to update again soon. Also I need more tributes, especially blood bath and career, that's really all I need, stereotypical careers and names and slight description of people that are going to die as soon as the gong rings. Anyway thanks so much for reading and reviews, they make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Question of the day, am I the only one who thinks Stephan Amell (arrow) one of the hottest men alive? If you don't know him then look him up, speaking of arrow, I have an idea for a new fanfiction so... Anyway thanks and see ya! Bye**


End file.
